


All Mine

by starvonnie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Choking, Claiming, Claiming Bites, I think?, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, almost choking really, better safe than sorry, i dont know if this applies or not, i guess its implied that it happens, past implied megastar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvonnie/pseuds/starvonnie
Summary: Megatron claims Rodimus for himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an apology for "One Last Time."

Megatron curled his frame around Rodimus and wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him in place as he pounded into him.  He buried his face in his neck, drinking in his scent with his wanton moans loud in his audial.  This was his favourite part of the week.  When they got together to blow off some steam and temporarily alleviate themselves of the tension between them.  It had done wonders for their work performance.  So long as Magnus didn't learn why they'd suddenly figured out how to work together, everything would be okay.

The valve snug around his spike rippled with the promise of an overload, and Rodimus took to just panting as he focused on that feeling and chased the charge.  Megatron loved the ragged desperation of his ventilations.  But he wasn't quite done yet.

Slowing to a pace that was agony to Megatron too, he whispered in his audial, "Not yet, my Sun."

Rodimus whined and pushed his hips back, but Megatron held him firm.  Then he pulled out and flipped him over and was back inside of him before his valve could lament his absence.

"I think I'd like to see your face this time," Megatron purred.

Grasping Rodimus by the backs of his knees, he pushed them into the berth.  Rodimus' frame went easily.  He was delightfully flexible.  They hadn't had enough encounters for Megatron to truly enjoy that aspect yet.  But he would.  There were all manner of positions he wanted to try with him.

"Just frag me already," Rodimus demanded, but it came out so whiney that Megatron could only chuckle at him.

"Are you saying you're not enjoying this?" Megatron asked as he gave him one long, slow thrust.

"Ah!"  Rodimus gripped the sheets as Megatron fully seated himself inside of him.  It was a tight fit.  Megatron's spike head was nudging up against his ceiling nodes just past the threshold of pain.  But Rodimus, he'd found, enjoyed the pain.  He was only sated once the experience left him sore.  Once, he'd walked funny the next day.  It had Megatron smiling to himself every time he saw him.  It was only a slight difference.  No doubt no one had noticed the change, but Megatron did.  And that was all that mattered.

"What a pretty thing you are," Megatron remarked.  "And you're taking my spike so well."  The praise had the little speedster's spoiler flapping.  An irresistible call for Megatron's hands.  Abandoning one of his legs to feel up that sensitive metal, Megatron sped up just a little.  Not enough to give Rodimus what he wanted, but enough to quell the aching need to move in his spike.  "Does that feel good, my Sun?"

Rodimus nodded with shuttered optics while biting his lip.

"Don't hold your sounds in," Megatron told him.  "You've been so good all week.  You deserve to be loud.  And I want to hear you."

Rodimus gave a shuddering ventilation.  Followed quickly by a long, low moan.  Then he whispered his name, "Megatron..."  His frame arched and fell in erotic waves.

"Yes.  Say my name," Megatron encouraged.

"Ooooh, Megatron," Rodimus moaned.

Megatron couldn't help himself.  His pace quickened to the point where Rodimus was slowly being moved up the berth until his helm almost hit the headboard.  Megatron put his hand there as a barrier.  He couldn't risk damaging him.  Not when his helm flares were so responsive.  He pet them then, to add to his pleasure.

"This valve is mine," Megatron told him.  He wrapped his hand around Rodimus' spike, completely engulfing it in his palm.  "This spike?  Mine.  You are mine."

Through the haze of their interface, Rodimus' optics were surprisingly clear.  He met Megatron's gaze without fear, then he smiled that Rodimus smile.  Tipping his helm back and stretching his neck cables taut, he said, "Then claim me."

Megatron hid his surprise and readjusted his supporting hand to excuse the break in his stride.  He wanted Rodimus all to himself, but he never imagined that he would actually give himself over.  To claim him would speak volumes about what it was they were doing here.  It would certainly mean this was more than just casual interfacing.

Caressing up his waist and then his arm, Megatron pinned his wrist to the berth.  Rodimus, like the obedient mech he was in berth, lifted his other arm so Megatron could hold him down.

"You do understand what that would mean, yes?" Megatron asked him in a sultry tone.  The idea was making his spark race with excitement.

"Yes," Rodimus reassured him.  "I don't need anyone else."  His voice dropped to a deepness that Megatron rarely heard from him.  "And I want everyone to know that I'm yours."

Megatron didn't bother to hide his surprise, because it was quickly replaced by excitement.  Rodimus.  All his. 

With a gentle caress of his thumb on Rodimus' neck, he asked once more, "You're sure about this?"  Of course, such marks would heal if given the chance.  If Rodimus realized his mistake later it wouldn't be the end of the world.  But Megatron realized then how much he wanted it.  Possessiveness was a powerful thing, and Megatron knew that he wouldn't want to let him go once he had him.

Rodimus gave him a shaky smile, his hand coming up over Megatron's.  His touch was so light Megatron could have imagined it if he weren't watching it happen.  "I've been thinking about it for a while," he told him.  "I've been hoping that you'd ask."  Then he pressed down on Megatron's hand, cutting the flow for just a moment.  A silent moment that ended with a gasp as Rodimus released him.

Megatron's face donned a predatory smile.  "Who am I to refuse such an offer?"  He pet his neck some more, increasing the pressure on his hold just enough to have Rodimus freezing in anticipation of the choke that never fully came to pass.  No.  He needed this neck in perfect condition.

That lithe neck stretched just that much more when Megatron's hand retreated.  It rippled when Rodimus swallowed.  Flexed at every heavy but short ventilation.  And the longer he waited, the more Rodimus pushed his helm back.  Trying to offer more and more of himself to Megatron as though he may reconsider.  He was just memorizing the way he looked right then so he could call upon this moment whenever he needed it.

Letting his fingers slide into the spaces between Rodimus', Megatron leaned down over his offering.  He ventilated heavily on Rodimus' presented neck.  First he pressed his lips to the supple metal, relishing in the feel of hot energon pumping through his neck.  Both of them were ignoring everything beyond his neck and his mouth.  It was only tainted by the brief flashback Megatron had to the last bot he claimed.  He was thrown back into reality when Rodimus' moan overpowered the shriek-y cry of his memory.

Rodimus was far more delectable.

Megatron brought his hand down to Rodimus' neck, looking like he was going to choke him again, but he just used his thumb to pull one of the thick cables out of the way and positioned his fangs just over the fragile strip of metal it covered.  Slowly, really enjoying the feel of it, Megatron sank his denta in.

The yelp Rodimus made morphed into a groan from the pain-pleasure sensation.  He clawed at Megatron's back with his free hand and clutched at the one that was held.  He arched his frame up against him, momentarily reminding Megatron of their nether regions when he swirled his hips.

There would be no rushing this, though.  Overloading could wait.  Megatron would savour the taste of the beading energon that he lapped up.  The taboo flavour of half-used energon was one that Megatron would find hard to forget.  Especially the sweetness of Rodimus'.

But it was his optics after the fact that were burned into Megatron's memory.  Once he resumed his thrusting, and Rodimus' valve had only gotten wetter from the experience, they gazed up at him with such adoration and lust.  They had a strange intensity to them that Megatron couldn't look away from.  They closed only briefly, when overload took him, but he was quick to open them as his valve milked the last bits of transfluid from Megatron.

Ventilating heavily, Megatron leaned down first to kiss him on his lips, and then once more to kiss over the fresh wound and lick up the last trickles of energon.  Rodimus gasped and sighed, his hands roaming Megatron's back as though they had just started their foreplay.

Slowly he lifted himself off of Rodimus, but before he rolled off of him, he touched the marks one more time.  "Mine," he whispered.

Now every time their paths crossed, whether it was for a quick feel-up in a storage closet or a planned session, Megatron's hand would go to Rodimus neck to feel those marks left by his denta.  But what really got his engine revving, was when they were on the bridge and he would watch Rodimus' hand feel for them, and his mouth would quirk up in a small, sultry smile.


End file.
